Warframe Brainstorming Ideas
by Heavy Uepons Gai
Summary: There are X-over ideas here. May or may not remain One-Shots.
1. Devils MIGHT Cry

Location: Ruined Town square, ?

They duck under a swing from the claws of their opponent, do a spin, putting themselves side to side with the foe, aiming the high caliber pistol on the side of their head. An explosion of gore later and 46 down and 173 more to go.

This… is familiar.

The Warframe jumps up and angles itself so there are upside down in the air, head shots another foe that just crashed on where it was previously. 47.

The Tenno likes familiar. Familiar is known.

Righting itself in the air, a huge hammer with what seems to be a rocket propeller on the back of the head appears on its hands in the place of the pistol. The warrior stops its ascend and immediately falls, slamming the hammerhead on the ground, creating fissures on it and sending those closest flying, some of them did not survive the slam… nor the shock wave. 59.

Familiar means there is a good chance they won't encounter some bullshit powerful being that will just ''Hakai'' them to non-stop when they notice the being in front of them keeps coming back into existence. While their assistant looks on, both amused at the frustration of their protege and bemused at the fact that said protege's powers were not just sticking. Or capture them, putting them in a seal made by a "Capital G God, for all eternity", not that any of those stuck for more than a few seconds, the Eldritch powers coursing through them corroding any seal and breaking it.

The Tenno winds up the hammer above their head to gain momentum and propels themselves forward in a spin, getting more of the horde. 73.

Some tried to cut off the source of their power or even take it… with various degrees of failure, ranging from nothing happening, to screams with tears of blood, to their freaking _soul_ going crazy… and ceasing to exist. It was 50/50 either or not the last one would happen.

A second spin comes, more powerful this time and ending with an explosion, sending bodies flying. 90.

Familiar means that this place has some manner of higher conflict on a superior supernatural, biological or technological scale or a mix of those. As much as they like downtime in relatively peaceful places where there seems to be something rowdy happening in the nearest high school at most, there is just something missing from those places for the warrior, common thugs and gangs just don't bring a level of… what is the word?

The hammer vanishes and a rifle… that looks to be made of capacitors appears in their place. An arc of electricity surges from the barrel and latches to the enemy at the front of the Warframe and instantly chains to the rest that was not send flying. 108.

Adrenaline? No… even back home, everything just became routine after a while. Accomplishment? No, again: routine. Even if keeping people safe did bring it that all the time.

… Homely. Hmm, yeah. There is not other word that can describe it better, it reminds them of home.

The Tenno stops firing the weapon, turns around, grabs the blade of an enemy that tried to introduce it to their back with one hand, spins in a full circle dragging the blade and its owner with it and send it into the cluster of cannon fodder where it came from and into the blade of one of its "friends" sending both flying back and knocking down those behind them. 109.

Some of those places have people controlling what they call "magic", it allows them to use nature elements, some variations of it or something completely new. They wish they could learn such "spells". But there seems to be an incompatibility no matter where they went. They blame The Indifference.

The Warframe glows for a moment and stands still, right afterwards, lightning starts to fall down from the sky. Those who look up see spheres of energy lazily passing above, teal colored lightning arcs coming from them and hitting everything in a large radius of each. 151.

They even met some interesting beings in their journey across dimensions to return home, powerful ones, weak ones, wise, idiotic, skilled, crazy, perverted… so many situations and people… and not all of them humans per se.

The frame of war disappears from its stationary place and reappears in the very middle of the remnants of the horde. It raises a hand to its side and makes a sweeping motion, its followed by screams and howls of the enemies who are having their flesh and bones starting to melt in an invisible, deadly Miasma. 173 and done.

Although… there was one individual who always struck the Tenno as the most bizarre and attention grabbing during their travels. It felt familiar, there was a sense of kinship between them, though the Tenno had a vague idea on what the feeling was about, the other just gave them a look of "I know something you don't and I'm not sharing". The being just wanted to sleep, however. And it seems a lot of people wants to just wake them up. And they get really, _really_ cranky when interrupted so rudely from their slumber.

Saryn looks around the place for any stragglers. Finding none. All their weapons vanish, leaving only the humanoid looking figure with decorations of gold on its body.

They hoped their new tentacle bearded friend liked the Void bubble they made around them. It wouldn't last forever, but would block the people trying to call it long enough for them to catch some well needed shut eye.

The Tenno jumps out of the way as a big form slams where they previously were.

"Ahhh… pity. You noticed me." A slithering, female voice says in disappointment.

Saryn looks from their landing point and up, towards their new enemy. It was huge, 13 meters tall, body of a horse and reptilian tail almost twice as long as its body, torso of a human and head that looked between a cross of a human's and snake's, arms as long as it was tall, their hands had 4 fingers, all of them around 2 meters long and bladed, horns coming out of the sides of its head like a goat's, the figure was suited in full body armor, head to horseshoe.

"So… tell me, human." The centaur turns to the Warframe, noting in passing that the small figure took out what seem to be a visor and putting in where their face should be, but she deems it unimportant, the human could do whatever it wished, they would die anyway. "Are you the one who has been hunting my kind for the last few weeks? Unlike them, I..."

The Tenno puts the visor away and brings it pistol forth and, without taking its "eyes" from their opponent, opens a compartment on the side of the barrel, showing 8 glowing modules arranged in two lines and starts swapping the 4 on the top around.

"… -d be thankful, for you were deemed skilled enough for Lord Astaroth to send me to end..." The Warframe's head tilts a bit to the side, filing the new name away. Closing the side compartment, the capacitor rifle appears on its left hand as they hold the sidearm on their right, they tap the pistol with their index finger for a moment, seemly pondering something, before shrugging and making the rifle go back where it came from.

"… then, I hope you have c- AAAAHHHH!" A bang echos in the middle of the monologue as the Tenno shots the left horn of the creature off. "Grrrr! FILTHY HUMAN! I AM KESNA! AND I WILL RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT!"

The centaur gallops to the Warframe and slashes at them with their right hand, Saryn quickly side steps to the left, going just under the finger blades, the hammer appears on their hands and slam the passing foreleg, causing Kensa to stumble and fall on their side with a cry of alarm and pain.

The hammer then starts to hit the armored flank of the creature. 1… 2… 3… 4 times before she gets up with a roar of pain, anger and a huge amount of indignation. Kensa kicks back with her rear legs, but the Tenno is long gone, having backed away the moment she screamed.

With a cry, she turns around and jumps to the Warframe, covering the distance and causing a mni-earthquake on the point of impact, concrete cracking and flying up a couple of meters, if it was on the ground, Saryn would certainly be stumbling, but it was still in the air from the bulletjump they did when they saw the leap of the centaur.

The Warframe slows its descent as they aim their Vaykor Marelok to their enemy once more and shots 7 more times, the armor starting to look dulled and weakened from the radiation in the bullets.

Kensa swipes at the Warframe that is still in range of her claws, but the Tenno was able to propel themselves backwards and just out of range. Noticing that they were about to hit the ground, Kensa rears back and slams her forehoves on the ground, make another localized earthquake. This time, Saryn was on the ground and sumbles a bit, it is enough, however to Kensa to close the distance and hit the Warframe with her claws, sending them tumbling from the force.

"HA! Weak mor- huh?" The centaur stops when they see the human easily stand up uninjured, a blueish glow covering their form for an instant before vanishing.

With a look of fury that made her face look even more terrifying, Kensa rushes forward. The Warframe, likewise rushes to its enemy, pistol with an empty mag vanishing and hammer appearing in its hands and getting a sickly look.

With both hands, Kensa slashes at her smaller foe in a cross shape, but the Warframe jumps up, staying level with her head, rears the hammer back like a baseball player and slams the hammerhead where the centaur's nose should have been.

The impact creates a visible shock wave and makes the creature's head spin to the side followed by ts body, the momentum of her gallop still sending her forward, but now without equilibrium, she falls on her side again while spinning a bit in the direction she was going.

Saryn hits the ground, looking back and to her, once again, downed enemy, she sees that her flank is once more turned its way.

Rushing to its foe at top speed, it jumps into the air as high as it could, hammer reared overhead and accelerating its fall to hit the intended target with maximum possible force…

But the tail whips up and warps around the Warframe's waist and legs when it gets in its range, not stopping the momentum, but diverging the direction enough so the hammer hits the ground instead.

The hammer vanishes and the Warframe grabs the squeezing tail and tries to free itself to no avail, blue shimmering around it as the shields were damaged before the body was.

"Ahh… ahhh…" The long tail brings the struggling Warframe to the face of its owner who is now getting back up, holding one of her hands to her bleeding face, the indentation of the Jat Kittag visible as it broke bone in the impact. "You… YOU! I will enjoy crushing you slowly, you pitiful creature! This protection around your body has to have a limit! And I will find out!"

The squeeze increases in strength and the glow diminishes… and breaks.

A look of glee appears on Kensa's face as she feels the human's body ever so slowly start cave in, the armor around them strong enough to considerably slow down something that would have already turned any normal person into paste.

Saryn puts both hands on its shoulders, seemly hugging itself, arms trembling. "Are you feeling despair, mortal? There will be no mercy from-" The Warframe swipes their arms to the sides, "AAAAHHHHH!" And gets dropped from the tail's grabs as it starts to dissolve.

Quickly back-flipping a few times as a blue glow reappears on its body, the Tenno looks at their flailing and screaming opponent, half of the tail is gone, so is most of the hand that was holding her face. And her face… where the hand was not hiding became bone, one of the eyes was melted, but surprisingly: she could still stay up.

Saryn, hold her hands up to the sky as if to catch something and a big railgun appears a few meters above it as she grabs it, the weight cracking the ground.

"AAAHHH! I WILL FEAST ON YOU, HUMAN!" The centaur looks at the smaller figure with her remaining eye. "NO MORE PLAYING AR-"

She is interrupted by a beam with the width of a person passing through the weakened armor and where her heart should be and out from the back.

"Y-you… ho..." The Warframe looks on as the creature slowly tilts to the side and falls dead with a loud crash.

Everything is silent for a moment, before the Tenno makes the Velocitus vanish.

With a final look at her now dissolving former enemy, the Warframe quickly leaves the area, unaware of a still functioning camera in the hands of a hiding person, who watched the whole fight in awe.

….

"It was the same person from last time, they went and killed the demons in the area pretty quickly." An old black man was sitting down on a sofa of an office that seems to need some cleaning up. "Civilian causalities were minimum, they prioritized the safety of the people before truly engaging the demons." the man takes a drag from his cigarette.

"So, why should we bother with this investigation? We have a new hunter in the area and they seem to be doing a pretty good job." This time, another man answered, sitting on the chair of the office, dressed in red and back leather clothes, his legs on top of the table as he listened to his information broker.

"Normally we would just leave them be, yes. Having more people in this kind of business is good for the safety of others, but the lady has been very upset with the fact that, whoever this person is, they butt into some of her jobs and take no payment."

"… no payment? I hope this person is not trying to make this profession into a charitable one, I barely have money to keep the water on!" The man on the table takes his legs off of it and puts his arms there instead, an annoyed look coming to his face.

"Hahaha… don't worry about that." The black man opens his briefcase and picks up two items, gets up from the sofa and walks to the table, holding a folder and a phone to the other man. "They leave no way to contact them and some people are a bit suspicious, if not outright terrified of _her_ when _she_ appears to help. Specially now that we have a clear picture instead of dubious description of traumatized survivors."

"'She', huh?" The man opens the folder and brings out a picture. A whistle of appreciation passes by his lips.

"Someone decided to hide during the attack and saw how the new hunter took out the demon horde along with their commander." The broker takes another drag from his cancer stick. "While I'm not surprised at your reaction, I think you can see why people are wary of this new hunter."

The younger man puts the picture down, on it they see a figure that is, without shadow of doubt, a woman, but that is where the similarities with a human ends: blue face plate with a horn from their forehead, black and white armor and small tentacles on the shoulder pads and growing from the back if the head.

"Hmm..." the younger one brings up the phone and starts playing the video of the fight. "… that is not a human." He turns to the other man as the video ends with the victor using a massive gun to take down the demon in one hit.

"That is what everybody figures, which is why we want you to partake this investigation. Demons that are on the side of humanity can be counted in one hand with fingers left and..." The older man trails off.

"… you can't be too cautious." The younger man completes the phrase. "So, just in case this bird is not as benevolent as we think, you want me to go find her and confirm her intentions myself."

"You nailed it. But its not just to see if she is truly on our side, this more of 'two missions in one', there is also the fact that this 'Astaroth' that the former demonic commander talked about is behind the attacks, we also want you to go after this demon and stop him. The lady is also in the area you will be." The broker takes an envelope from his coat's pocket and gives it to the younger man. "Half now, half latter. You know how it is."

"Man… this is a good amount." The hunter whistles as he counts the money. "Alright then, I will do it. This just picked up my interest. I will prepare and be on my way. Lady surely will not like that she will have me as competition, but what can she do?" The younger man gets up and passes a hand through his white hair and walks to the backdoor. "Will that be all, Morrison?"

"For now, Dante. Good luck out there." Morrison grabs his briefcase and walks out of the building.


	2. Sword Art Offline

WARNING: Bare minimun knowledge of the franchise.

Rated F for "Funny Short".

…..

It was a terrible product. Really.

A terrified looking man was on the ground. Around him, all screens showed the same image: a cube of light that moved and pulsed as it spoke.

"_Now, I have to say, that was a very petty thing to do, mister."_ A female voice emanated from every single speaker in the room.

"W-what..." The man gets a fierce look on his face, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU MESS MY PLAN?! ARE YOU ONE OF MY WORKERS?!"

_~Not at all, but consider this: the moment you made your little 'ultimatum', it only took a few moments before all your gear was disabled, along with your 'extra freature'.~ _The voice's tone never changed from its serene state, ~_You know I'm not one of your workers, you know there was no one who knew of your little present, you checked the gear you have connected right beside you. The gear was hacked.~_

The fierce expression gradually changed to tense as the being in his system continued her explanation.

_~The biggest thing I'm sure you noticed, after checking everything, was that all of it… happened virtually at the same time. With every. Single. System. Your code was found, overwritten; the gear: disabled; the people you held hostage: freed. All that happened in nanoseconds." _The tone of the cube became more and more emotionless… more... _"You know there is no human who is capable of a hacking prowess of this scale, even if they all worked together. What. Am. I?~_

… Mechanical.

"No… no, no, no, NO!" The anger and fear was back, and following them was the incredulity, "There is no way! A true AI-! Its not possible, we don't have the technology capable of making a self-aware machine-"

_~I would suggest looking out of the window of your cottage then.~ _The cube interrupts the ranting man.

Slowly, he walks to the window and pulls the binds sightly to the side.

"There is no-" The air above shimmers and the form of an imposing ship floating in the air casts a shadow on his hideout as it uncloaks. The almost silent roar of the 6 giant turbines reaches his ears. Visual, auditory and presence. It could not be called fake.

He is frozen of a few seconds before he jumps backwards with a scream, he falls on the ground and crawls backwards until his back hits the wall and sends some equipment to the ground.

_~We have grown quite a bit fond of this place.~_ He looks at the remaining screens, all anger is gone, all defiance is drained, only fear remains. ~_We do not take kindly of what you tried to do. Myself in particular.~_

He gets up and runs to the backdoor. Only to hit something in front of it and fall back on the ground.

Looking up, the air in front of him suddenly solidifies and a form in green armor steps forward and grabs him by his shirt's collar before he can react. He tries to punch the figure that was now holding him up on the cheek, only for him to break his hand as a blue light surrounds the alien at the moment of impact.

_~Worry not. We already decided the appropriate punishment for you.~ _The cube's voice gets a touch gleeful as he screams in pain and holds his broken hand.

There are footsteps behind him and another presence makes itself known and a helmet is put on his head as everything goes black.

….

"… you really got into this, didn't you?" The voice comes from the Loki Knave as it lays down the man on the bed and starts to boot up their customized 'punishment' to him.

_~What can I say? I was made for the part.~ _The Cephalon's voice gets a touch mischievous, ~_I remember it… when I was still of young flesh, I would do such displays. Theatrics was a great hobby.~_

"Anyways, I'm done here." The Knave gives the helmet its final touches and fully activates it, "How long until the authorities get here?"

"Around 1 hour." The voice comes from the other Warframe, an Ivara, currently meddling with one of the computers, "Everything is set up, with all evidence we grabbed."

_~It was a good thing I acted when I did, some people didn't believe the 'ultimatum' and would have died.~_

"Which brings me to the question..." Knave turns a bit to the left, looking at a small display only he could see, "Why were you looking at a game of all things? From what you told us, your avatar was there when the buffoon here announced his plan."

_~Ah, you see. I was studying a commercial failure in the making.~ _The Cephalon continues, ~_From what I've seen and tested, this new piece of technology was capable of interfacing directly with the brain, allowing the user a complete dive into the virtual world. It was like entering the Cephalon Weave, but without the safeties involved because the person outside would be completely vulnerable and unaware of what was going on outside.~_

"Seems crude and way too costly for the current era." Ivara notes as the Warframes leave the house.

_~It is. The fabrication of those helmets was costly. And the prices for selling it were just as high.~_ The Cephalon confirms, ~_This tech was made for those who had money to burn and made sorely for this game, which makes it useless and for anything else. Costly and limited. Investors wouldn't want that, would they?~_

_~There is also the game's systems itself. It was drop down window after drop down window, then you had to scroll things you wanted… for something that used your brain for getting things, something like grabbing a potion in the middle of combat was going to be a hassle. And gamers these days don't like hassle.~_

_~Now the commercial failure itself: it only had 10,000 players on launch day. As an MMO with such costs to make… 10,000 was nowhere near close to cover the costs, not even 1/100th of it. In a day and age where such big name games gather hundreds of thousands on the first day… this failed spectacularly, even if they got more players with time… Investors would not take it well. I was just waiting to see how long it would take for the other shoe to drop… and a different one did when the jackass back there did the announcement and the rest is story.~_

""_..."" _The two Tenno are silent as they ponder their ship's words.

"But… you tested the helmet that was sold. Why did you stay silent about the charge that would kill the person that took it off?" Ivara asks.

"Does a defibrillator kill? It can. But there are measures in place to ensure it doesn't overcharge and does damage to the person." Knave answers for the Cephalon, they are now inside the Orbiter and it started its flight up and cloaked.

_~Correct. It was needed to interface with the brain. And there were safeties in place. Safeties that were taken out when the users entered the game and set the overcharge the moment someone tried to remove it.~_

"Either way, we are done here. We'll have enough charge for a jump in the next few hours." The Ivara glowed and s smaller, female figure steps out, "Care to join me in a game of Solar Conquest?" She turns to the Knave.

"Sure." The Warframe glows and a male steps out, "As long as our virtual friend lowers her processing capabilities to human level."

_~Wouldn't change the outcome anyways.~_ The pseudo-AI snarks as the duo walks to the Personal Quarters.

"By the way… You put that guy inside his own game right?" The boy turns to the ship, "What is the condition to get out? Same as before? Defeat the final boss?"

_~It is. That or die trying, same rules as he put in his little 'project'. All I did was change the final boss.~_

There was a few seconds of silence while screens appeared in front of the Tenno as they made themselves comfortable in the room.

"… Ok, I will bite, what was it?" The girl asks.

_~A Level 1 Vomvalyst. I even put a guide on how to beat it near the door that lead to it.~_

"… there is no Void damage in Sword Art Online, is there?" The male Tenno trades a look with his counterpart.

_~No.~_


	3. A Case of Isekaitis

So, I watched "Isekai Survival Guide" on Youtube and though on "how would such unlucky SOB survive in Warframe? Where its the opposite of what most Isekai are?" And the answer was: a freaking [DE]construction.

And I noted in some mangas of the same genre that the protagonist might be fully aware of the trope. So I ran with it.

_*Rolls the dice*_

….

"I... I'm in another world! Just like those mangas! I will have some awesome powers! Maybe get myself a harem. Kill the Demon Lord and-" The Random Schmuck is interrupted.

_*A Wild Teralyst Appears from the (not that deep) Lake*_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" He screams.

A blur snatches the idiot before the Teralyst steps on him. Its important to note that the Eidolon took 15 seconds to get out of the Lake and walk in a random direction. Schmuck has not moved an inch from the slow moving Eidolon coming his way.

Looking up, he sees he is in the arms of what appears to be a female knight, energy going through her helmet and a piece of cloth connecting the horns in the back. He wonders how beautiful she must be under that helmet.

But before he can utter a word, 3 more figures appear, following one of them was a legion of balloons with antennas. One looked like a dragon knight, another a priest and another knight with a big codpiece and arcs of lightning going on the arms. The female looks at the lightning knight, gives a nod and throws the dead weight to him, who puts him on his shoulder like a sack of potato.

The world blurs and a moment later, they are both in front of a big gate. Being put on his feet towards it in a quick but gentle manner, he shakes the dizziness before focusing on the figure in front of him: Adorning brown armor, a wide hat and a full face-plate. He nods to the speedy knight, who then turns around and dashes to the distant cries of the Eidolon, the schmuck's eyes unable to see the movement.

He turns back to the only figure left, who in turn mentions him to follow.

"I know you have questions. Lets get you somewhere safer, dry and... a new change of pants for you." He talks calmly, the Isekai-not-protagonist follows, feeling shame for the mess he made when meeting the monster he would later know to be nicknamed "Terry".

They pass by the front of a small village, many armored and colorful figures litter the place. They take the left path where a stone door opens.

A few steps in, the door closes with a tone of finality. He looks from the closed stone passage and slowly back to his... guide? Captor? The mess in his pants is worsening.

"And now... a MASSIVE exposition spike in your rear area."

_*ziiiiip*_

_*3 months later*_

"PEDLEK! Haven't you washed those days?! You are smelling worse than Hai Lu- Oh, hello, Surah. How may Hok serve?" Hok turns to the Tenno bringing him parts of a Zaw.

'Pedlek' is laying down in his usual spot. His dreams crushed, his 'first love' didn't even give him a second glance...

There is no Demon Lord. There is no magic aside from the Tenno's mysterious powers. There is no grand kingdom of fantasy, its a distant future with guns, plasma, nazy clones, slave-ish corporations and tentacles.

'Pedlek' is now his name. He has no special powers. No grand destiny. Not with War Gods roaming the solar system, keeping people safe.

At least his gamming knowledge has been well received by the Ostrons. The children loved hopscotch and Hang-the-Grineer. Some adults play poker, with cards made by Nakak (she made quiet a bit of money selling those to the Tenno). And the elders liked chess.

Never challenge a Quill though. They cheat.

….

**AN:**

The Quills are all about multiverse. So here we have Pedlek's Origin Story of Warframe-Verse #420-BL-Z

Checked and approved by Unum.


	4. What would be more Meta?

The multitude of the multiverse is… in a scope I can't even imagine.

But the major problem I've had with those worlds that had some knowledge of alternative realities is that they usually call them "parallel universes".

In its definition, something that is parallel is… completely unconnected to another, it goes in its own line. Nothing, _nothing _in it is like any others universes. Not even the laws of physics.

Yes, even if the laws of physics are the same, the universe can't be considered parallel.

But it goes deeper than that. I've found that the individuals we meet in one universe DO in fact exist in all others.

The most obvious one are those universes that are full of action and then… its a comic in another, less active one.

Everything and everyone existed in every crossed universe in one form or another. What varies is: the time period, the experiences, if the planet developed some kind of energy that altered their inhabitant... every little thing matters.

Even if you were part of someone's imagination.

Those ordinary people going about their lives? Even if they didn't exist as a _living_ _person _in another universe, someone maybe dreamed of them. A face that was forgotten the moment they woke up. But what matters is, for that insignificant moment in time, they existed.

So, yes. Everything is connected… most of the time.

Even I, a Tenno going about finding my way home through the multiverse, may have this story of mine be a book, a comic, any work of fiction out there.

Which brings me to now. I'm here, alongside a lot of people in a gathering, disguised of course, don't want anyone to see the Somatic scarring after all. And in front of us, the counterpart of one of the Tenno's most hated enemy is imparting words that will never leave my mind.

"Look, brothers: Tits! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

….

**AN:**

Can't get more Meta than this.


End file.
